Fall So Far
by LifelessSpirit0918
Summary: Aubree Gilbert, Jeremy's twin, follows in his steps of drugs and alcohol after the death of their parents and a near death experience that left her seeing ghosts. Enter the Salvatore brothers, and her world turns completely upside down. Can she put herself back together with the help of a blue eyed vampire or is she done for? Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm obsessed with The Vampire Diaries but I've never written a story with it. But I'm gonna go ahead and give it a shot, sorry if it sucks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire diaries!**

 **XOXOXOXO**

 _I sat in the back of my parent's car with my eyes closed and my head leaned back, listening to my older sister Elena talk about her breakup with Matt. I understood why she broke up with him. He was a sweetheart and very good looking, but he wasn't going to be able to offer enough for my adventurous sister. It was doomed from the start._

 _I was jolted when the car swerved, a scream from my mom and sister piercing the air as we went off of Wickery Bridge. The car hit the water and started to sink, and I watched my dad try to open the door and bust the window with him elbow with no results._

 _"Dad!" Elana yelled, trying to get her seatbelt off like I was doing, but it wasn't coming off. Dad turned around in his seat and looked between us, a panicked look in his eyes as the severety of the situation hit us all._

 _My heart pounded in my ears as the car filled completely with water and my breath started to run out. I felt around for my bag that I brought to the party with me, finally finding it under the seat. I reached in, pulling out a pocket knife I brought with me for protection._

 _Cutting my seatbelt, I looked over to find Elena gone, the window busted. How had she gotten out? Ignoring it, I swam to the front of the car to cut my dad out, seeing my mom was already dead. I pushed the greif to the back of my mind to be dealt with later, reaching for my dad's seatbelt. He grabbed my hands, shaking his head but I shook mine back, trying to tell him I didn't want to go without him._

 _He pushed me back towards Elena's window, giving me a sad smile and mouthing 'I love you.' I felt my eyes burn with tears and I mouthed it back before going to the window. I had to survive and give him the peace of mind that his daughters were safe._

 _I pulled myself through the window as quickly as I could, but let out a scream when pain erupted from my midsection, bubbles flowing from my mouth. I could see red flowing in the water around me, but I kept pushing, trying to get to the top._

 _I finally broke the surface, gasping for breathe as I pulled myself onto shore, seeing Elena lying there. I checked to make sure she was okay before looking down at my stomach. The entire front of my shirt was caked in blood, making me want to throw up._

 _I wrapped my arm around myself, ignoring the pain as I ran to the road, seeing headlights._

 _"HELP! PLEASE HELP US!" I screamed, waving my arm as my vision started to go in and out. I fell to my knees, watching as the car screeched to a halt before everything went black._

I shot up, gasping for breath from the nightmare..no..the memory I dreamed. I shivered, feeling the cold sweat that covered my body from it. I glanced around at my room, only to realize it wasn't my room. Biting my lip, I glanced next to me to see Tyler Lockwood sleeping heavily on his stomach.

Sighing, I wracked my brain to try to remember how I ended up here in this asshole's bed, naked. I remembered being at a party in the graveyard with the rest of the stoner's, I had drank way too much obviously. I had been talking to one of my good friends Vicky Donavan when she and I both noticed my younger fraternal twin Jeremy walking out into the woods, glancing at Vicky the whole time.

She had left me there, following after him. I knew that they were sneaking around, even though they were trying to hide it, I wasn't stupid. After she was gone I drank more and more, not stopping until I was barely on my feet. That was when Tyler found me. The rest was a little more blurry, but I knew we had sex.

Slipping from the bed, I began to search for my clothes as quietly as I could. Once I had everything, I got dressed and made sure I had my phone before sneaking out of his window, not wanting to be caught by his parents. I slid down the drain pipe, my feet sitting the grass softly. I sighed, running my hand through my hair before starting my walk home.

As I aproached my house, I glanced at the time, my phone reading _3:23_ am. Suddenly, a girl about my age with red hair to her shoulders, blue eyes and a curvy figure walked up to me from behind some bushes.

"Aubree, why do you do this to yourself?" she whispered, her eyes sympathetic. I groaned, looking at her with a look that clearly said _'don't start.'_ If it were anyone else, they probably would have been freaked out by a random girl walking up to them in the dead of night but I wasn't.

I knew what she was, and that was a ghost. Apparenly after I had escaped my parent's car that night and passed out in the road, I started bleeding out from a deep cut going from right under my right breast to my hip. I had died in the ambulence on the way to the hospital, but they were able to shock me back to life. Since that night I've been able to see things, dead people to be exact. So this wasn't new.

But I knew this girl, her name was Rowen, and she was killed in a car accident fifteen years ago when she was seventeen. She showed up in my room the night I got home from the hospital and was so shocked that I could see her, but so happy. I was freaked out of course, being able to see ghosts is a crazy thing. But I got over it quickly and learned to deal with it, and now Rowen and I have actually gotten pretty close.

"Not tonight, I am not in the mood." I snapped before jogging to the side of the house where a tree was growing outside my twin's window. After I climbed up, I slid Jeremy's window open quietly, hoping I didn't wake him up, and slipped inside. I closed the window and was about to turn around when I heard his voice.

"Bree?" I turned around to Jeremy sitting up in his bed, rubbing his face to try to wake up. I smiled, slipping my shoes off before climbing into his bed.

"Sorry I woke you up Jer." I whispered, climbing under the covers and making myself comfortable.

"It's really late. Where did you go, when I got back you were gone." he mumbled, laying back down. I couldn't tell him where I had been, he would freak out. Him and Tyler hated each other because they both wanted Vicky, which I found kind of amusing.

"I took off to my spot. Passed out I guess." I replied, closing my eyes to go to sleep.

"Oh okay. Love you Bree." he whispered, drifting back to sleep already. He smelled of weed and liquor, but I knew I didn't smell any better. Ever since the accident me and Jeremy kind of spiraled out of control, turning to drugs and alcohol to cope. It took the pain away and helped me feel okay even if it was just for a little while. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I rolled over and drifted to sleep.

 **XOXOXOXO**

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding with a hangover and I had cotton mouth. Plus today was the first day of school, yay! Not. Groaning, I rolled out of my twin's bed, noticing he wasn't in it, before making my way to the bathroom.

I stared at my appearance in the mirror, barely recognizing the girl that stared back at me. Long ebony hair that fell straight to the middle of my back, large blue eyes with dark bags under them, sickly pale skin, and a tiny body that stood about 5'3". Lifting my shirt I looked at the long pink jagged scar that ran down my stomach, raised up a bit from having been stitched up. I turned away from my reflection to take a scalding hot shower, hoping to get rid of my migrane.

Once I showered and brushed my teeth, I wrapped a towel around myself and ran to my room which was next to Jeremy's. The walls were a gray color, I had a queen size bed with purple bedding against the left wall in the corner, a dresser and vanity on the right wall, and a bay window on the back wall with a window seat.

I got dressed in a pair of black shorts, a navy blue tank top, and a black pullover hoodie. Slipping on a pair of black ankle boots, I sat at my vanity and started brushing my hair as I stared at all the pictures stuck to the mirror. I sighed, trying not to get lost in memories before I turned around, almost screaming as I caught sight of Rowen sitting on my bed.

"Jesus Rowen, you're gonna give me a heart attack one day." I said, a smile forming on my face as I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I didn't really care much for appearances anyway.

"Relax, you died once already and came back." she joked, laughing as she got up to follow me out of the room. I couldn't talk to her in front of people, not wanting to be shipped off to the looney bin, but she still followed me around a lot, not that I minded.

As I opened my bedroom door a heard a _'CAW'_ from my window. I turned, startled, to see a crow sitting on my window sill staring directly at me. I walked over to it, shooing it away before closing my window.

"That was weird." I mumbled, walking back to Rowen who shook her head in agreement. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to see our aunt Jenna scrambling around trying to get everything ready.

"I can make toast!" she said, stopping for a minute.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena said, sipping from her mug of coffee. I loved my big sister, me and her weren't as standoffish as she was with Jeremy but that was probably because Jeremy got angry when he drank or did drugs. I was different, I got happy and that was why I did it.

"Coffee, you say?" I said, grabbing Elena's cup and taking a sip just as Jeremy strolled in and took it from me. I glared, going to the pot to pour another cup like Elena did.

"Lunch money?" Jenna asked, holding out a few bills. Me and Elena shook our heads, but Jeremy grabbed it all not intending to use it for food one bit. I smiled, shaking my head as I finished my coffee.

"Well I'm gonna head out." I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder and starting for the front door.

"Bree wait! Bonnie is gonna be here soon, you can ride with us." Elena offered, but I shook my head. I loved Elena and her friends but I knew her friends only put up with me for her, and I didn't want any fake friends.

"No thanks, I like to walk. It helps clear my head." I said, and she nodded. I smiled and gave her a hug before walking out the door. The smile slipped from my face as soon as the door closed, and I screwed my eyes shut. I hated acting so happy for my family, it was hard. All I wanted to do was scream and cry but I knew I couldn't. Elena might be older, but she was broken just like me and Jeremy. I had to be strong for her, and help keep the family from falling apart more than it already was.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

I made it to school pretty early, and I stopped to look around. It was still the same as last year, teenagers hanging around in groups, some couples talking or making out, it hasn't changed a bit.

Shaking my head, I glanced at Rowen who shot me a supportive smile. I tried to smile back but it was hard when I was sober so I did the most sensable thing. I headed to the stoner pit.

As I walked I kept my eyes locked on my shoes, not watching where I was going so it was pretty much expected when I ran into what felt like a brick wall but was a muscular chest.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" I said, looking up at the person I just ran right into. He was tall, a lot taller than me, with tousled sandy brown hair and forest green eyes. He was very handsome with a strong jaw line and a soft look about him.

"No it's fine. I'm Stefan Salvatore." he said, holding out his hand to shake. I forced a smile onto my face and shook his hand quickly, letting go as fast as I could. I didn't like touching people so casually, with the exeption of sex but I was usually high or drunk during that.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aubree Gilbert. Are you new here?" I asked, not having seem him before. In Mystic Falls, everyone knew everyone so it was easy to tell if there was a new person in town.

"Yeah I just moved here. I'm actually on my way to the office now." he said, a kind smile on his face. I decided right then when I saw the kindness and caring look in his eyes that I would stay away from him. I wouldn't be a good friend to him.

"Well I'll let you get back to that." I said, giving him one more fake smile before walking around him to continue on my way. I didn't look back to see him turn and look at me, I just kept walking.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

Once I was stoned to my satisfaction, I made my way to my first class. History with Mr. Tanner. I may only be sixteen but I was bumped up a grade in middle school for being way above average in my classes. I wasn't a genious, but I wasn't dumb.

Walking in, I sat in the very back hoping to avoid everyone as usual. Class started as soon as Tanner walked in, but I completely ignored him, pulling my hood up. Throughout the class I doodled in my notebook, and watched as Elena and that new guy Stefan made eyes at each other. It made her crack a small smile seeing her sister actually showing an interest in someone since the accident. I wanted her to be happy.

After class ended, I went through the rest of the day in a haze. Nothing interesting happened, and I learned nothing. Pretty simple. As I walked home, Rowen came to walk next to me.

"You know, you can be happy too. It's not all about Elena and Jeremy." he said, playing with her hands. I shook my head, looking over at her with a sad smile.

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again Rowen. But my silblings can, and they will. I'll make sure of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, work has been crazy. But here's chapter two for you guys! I'd really love some reviews!**

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

"Tell me again why I'm here?" I mumbled, flipping a page in my book as I sat in a booth at The Grill with Rowen sitting across from me. She smiled and leaned back against the wall, putting her feet across the seet like I was.

"Because Elena invited you and you, my dear, need to get out of the house for more than graveyard parties. You need to be around people." she replied, which only made me roll my eyes. Aparently Elena and the new kid had run into each other when she went to write at our parent's grave and she left her diary behind. He was kind enough to return it without reading it, or so he says, and she invited him to go with her here, dragging me along in the proccess so she wouldn't have to ride alone with him in the car.

Which leaves me sitting here alone with Rowen because I didn't want to join their merry gang of misfits. I rubbed my face, trying to keep my eyes open from the exhaustion that my stash of muscle relaxers were giving me. But they kept me calm in the crowded mass of people loitering about so I guess it was worth it. I had never done good in big crowds, even before my parents died.

"I would be much happier sitting in my room watching tv." I sighed, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. As I sat there trying not to doze off I almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching me. I cracked my eyes open to see who it was and tried not to groan at the sight of Tyler making his way to me. I debated just getting up and leaving to avoid dealing with his pompous ass but decided I was too lazy.

"What's up Gilbert?" he grinned as he reached me, leaning aganst the table. I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, hoping he would just disapear.

"Sitting here enjoying my solitude, thanks for ruining it Lockwood." I grumbled, crossing my arms and ankles.

"So you weren't there this morning when I woke up. No goodbye kiss for me huh?" he chuckled, knowing he was irritating me.

"I don't do sleepovers." was all I said as I picked my book up and went to stand up. He blocked my way making me fall back into my seat with a scowl on my face.

"But I'm such a good cuddler. You should come over later tonight so I can show you." he smirked, but it didn't last long as I chuckled and shook my head like he just made a joke.

"Alright Lockwood, let's get one thing straight. You're a pretty good lay, but you don't call on me. I call on you. Got it?" I asked, standing up and shouldering passed him only for him to grab my arm in a bruising grip, making me gasp as he yanked me back to his chest.

"Come on Bree, you know you want me. Let's just go right now, we can find somewhere quiet." he purred, a contrast to his tight grip that I knew would leave marks. I decided to end this right now, Rowen's scared look wasn't sitting well with me. Even if she was dead and I was the only one that could see her, I didn't like anyone making her uncomfortable.

"Alright baby, you caught me." I whispered in a husky voice, leaning forward. "Come here, let me tell you what I want you to do." He leaned forward as well and I got on my toes to brush my lips against his ear softly, making him shudder.

"I want you to...go to hell." I whispered and brought my knee up into his stomach making him choke and let go of my arm to fall onto one of his knees. I was quick to walk away from him before he got up, knowing he had a temper. As I made my way passed my sister and her group of friends, Elena caught me arm with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay? What was that?" she asked, making me feel kind of bad. I knew the stupid shit I've been doing lately worried her, but I just couldn't bring myself to care enough to stop.

"Nothing. He was just being a prick. I'm gonna head home, I'll see you later." I told her, pulling my arm away to continue on my way out. I sighed as the cool night air brushed my face, calming me down from my encounter with Tyler.

I started my walk home, chatting with Rowen is hushed tones even though no one was around. It was pretty dark so the streets were empty, but unless we were in my room I never made it obvious I was speaking with someone just in case.

I was about halfway home when I saw a crow sitting on top of a stop sign, seeming to stare at me. It was starting to creep me out a bit, but I just ignored it and kept walking as it _caw'_ d behind me. I didn't look back, I just continued on my way, trying to explain to Rowen why I slept with Tyler. I didn't really think it was a big deal, I wasn't looking for a relationship. A relationship eventually left you heartbroken and I didn't think I could deal with more pain.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?" Tanner asked, standing as he leaned against his desk. Bonnie, who had been doodling on her notebook looked up with a confused expression.

"A lot? I don't know, like a whole lot." she said with a small smile, making the class snicker softly, myself included.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Tanner said, making Bonnie's face fall. I scowled at him, not understanding how he got away with half the shit he said in class. He thrived to make our lives a living hell and got away with it.

"Mr. Donovan! Would you like to take this oportunity to overcome your imbedded jock steriotype?" he asked, and Matt grinned.

"It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." he said, the class laughing. I could tell Tanner was getting pissed off, and a uneasy feeling settled into my stomach as he called on the next student.

"Elena! Surely you can enlighten us on one of the towns most historical events?" he asked sarcastically, and Elena looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Uh..I'm sorry, I don't know." she said, shaking her head. Tanner frowned, and I caught the glint in his eye that he got whenever he was going to belittle one of his students, and I wasn't wrong.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." He lectured, and I looked to my sister to find tears in her eyes as she looked to her lap. I saw red.

I shot out of my seat, making the desk slide to the left slightly, almost tipping over. I ripped the hood off my head, my face set in a murderous glare and a sneer as my fists clenched at my sides. I probably should have reined in my anger, but everyone who knows anything about me know that I do not put up with anything or anyone harming my family in any way. Seeing my sister cry is something that sends me over the edge.

"I don't know where you _think_ you get the right to speak to her like that, but if I were you I'd watch what the fuck I say to her, Tanner." I growled, taking a step forward. I felt a hand grab my wrist to keep me in place, and a quick glance to my right told me it was Matt.

"Aubree, sit down and watch your mouth or you will be out of this class!" Tanner scolded loudly, only increasing my anger.

"No I don't think I'm the one that needs to watch my mouth! Nobody in this damn class knows the answer to your stupid ass question, but you just can't waste a moment to tear down my sister can you, you narcissistic motherfucker!?" I yelled, my whole body tense.

"That's it! Out!" he yelled, pointing to the door. I yanked my wrist out of Matt's hand and grabbed my bag, making my way to the front of the class. I squeezed Elena's shoulder as I passed, ignoring the complete shock on her face. It wasn't a suprise that she was shocked, I had never gotten in trouble at school before or talked back to a teacher, let alone cuss one out. As I walked passed Tanner I stopped and gave him a look filled with so much hatred and discust he swallowed softly, obviously trying to hide his discomfort.

"If you _ever_ make my sister cry again, I'll fucking kill you." I whispered cruelly before walking out of the deadly quiet classroom.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

I threw my bag onto the floor beside my bedroom door, flopping on my bed when I made it across the room. I had decided to just skip the rest of my classes after getting kicked out of Tanner's class, not in the mood to deal with anything else.

"You know you could be expelled for that right?" Rowen giggled from my window seat, making me chuckle myself.

"Yeah I know. I couldn't help it though, I can't stand to see my siblings upset, I just snapped." I said, rolling onto my stomach to look at her. She nodded understandingly. I smiled at her, happy that she wasn't scolding me for it.

I never could understand why I mostly saw Rowen after I came to terms with this whole 'seeing dead people' thing, but I wasn't complaining. I've encountered other ghosts, some weren't very friendly at all, but Rowen has stuck around the entire time. I was pretty grateful for that though, I would probably be even worse off if she wasn't around.

"So are you going to the bonfire tonight?" she asked me, getting up to come lay on the bed with me. I nodded, a big grin on my face.

"Hell yeah, free booze? Wouldn't miss it." I said, making her laugh. I wished that she could drink and party with me, but she was dead. It was kind of depressing, but I could talk to her and touch her, so she was the realest friend I had.

"Well I'm gonna take a nap before the party." I told her, kicking off my boots and getting under the covers to go to sleep. She hummed softly, making me drowsy, and I was asleep before I knew it.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

I was woken up a couple hours later by Elena jumping on my bed with a big smile on her face. I groaned, but sat up regardless, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes before looking at her with my mean face.

"Oh don't look at me like that! We gotta get ready for the bonfire, so get up!" she laughed, pulling the blankets off of me as she got out of the bed. I chuckled softly at her enthuseasum before standing up and stretching my stiff joints.

"Alright, I'm up. Happy?" I grumbled, not enjoying waking up from a suprisingly peaceful sleep. It was rare that I went a night without nightmares.

"Yes, I am. And I also wanted to thank you for standing up for me in Tanner's class. But don't go crazy next time, we don't need you getting expelled." she laughed, and I could see the gratitude in her eyes. I would do anything for her, and she knew it but that never seemed to help her get over the shock every time I protected her or got her out of trouble.

"Don't worry about it Elena, he was being a dick and he knew it." I sighed, walking to my closet to find an outfit to wear. She smiled at me again before going to her own room to get dressed. I decided on a pair of black wash skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a grey long sleaved off the shoulder shirt that was tighter around my middle than the top. I slipped on some knee high boots and a grey beenie before putting on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, then I headed down the stairs.

I rode with Elena and Bonnie tonight because I was too lazy to walk the whole way there, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They chatted about regular nonesense, including me in the conversation as much as I would let them, and we listened to some music.

Once we arrived, I kind of separated from them, but stood close enough to see them. There were a lot of drunk teenagers, and bad things can happen when teens and alcohol are involved. Speaking of teens and alcohol, I grab a cup from the nearest table, chucking it down in one go before grabbing another one and sipping this one a little slower.

I watch as Elena and Bonnie joke around a bit but my attention wanders around and I spot Jeremy sitting off to the side. I walk over to him and plop next to him on the fallen tree he's sitting on, smiling at my twin.

"Hey Jer, how ya doing?" I asked, sipping from my cup as I follow his line of sight to find what he's staring at. It was Vicky and Tyler making out across the field from us, and I groaned internally. I love Vicky to death, but sometimes I wanna strangle that girl.

"I'm fine Bree, you don't have to babysit me." he snapped, making me flinch back a bit before I glare at him. I hate when he pushes me away like I'm Elena or Jenna, like we don't share a bond more.

"Well excuse the fuck outta me for wanting to chat with my twin. I'm not a babysitter Jeremy, I'm here to get just as shit-faced as you are." I growled before standing up and stalking away from him, ignoring his calls for me to come back.

I find a keg and fill up my cup before leaning back against a tree to drink it. I look around at everyone, trying to spot Elena, and find her talking with that Stefan guy. He seems sweet, definitely someone who would be good for my sister. I just hope this works out better than her and Matt.

As I do another sweep of the clearing, I spot a pair of icy blue eyes staring at me from firther in the woods than everyone else. I tilt my head a bit, taking in his features for a second because, God help me, he was sexy as hell. Shaggy black hair that fell in a perfect mess, tall muscular build, pale skin, perfect facial features. All around way too perfect.

"Stop looking at him, NOW!" Rowen yells at me, suddenly appearing right next to me. I jump slightly, looking at her before glancing back to the man, only to find him gone.

"What the hell Rowen, you scared the shit out of me." I growled, downing my cup to try to ease the nerves that had suddenly build up inside me. I filled my cup yet again, and looked back to my dead friend.

"That man is dangerous. You don't want to get involved with him." she whispered before turning and running off. I sighed, shaking my head but choosing to ignore her for now. She's always looked out for me, with her being dead she was able to see more things about people and when she said someone was dangerous she was probably right.

I was definitley feeling the beer catching up to me as I stepped away from my tree, yes I claimed it, to grab another cup. I stumbled slightly but a hand caught my arm, keeping me from falling to the ground.

"Thanks, that would have sucked." I giggled, looking up to find my savior was none other than Elena's new love interest.

"No problem. You okay?" Stefan asked, letting go of me but keeping his hand near me in case I stumbled again. I nodded, waving him off as I filled my cup again and took a sip.

"Totally, I'm fine." I said, doing my best to keep myself looking as sober as possible even though it was obvious he knew I was a little more than tipsy. I decided distraction is best.

"Elena really likes you, you know? I haven't seen her smile like that in a loooong time. Even before the accident." I told him, glancing at my twin to see her talking animately with Bonnie, no doubt gushing about said Salvitore.

"I'm glad I can make her smile." he replied, a small smile making it's way onto his face as he looked to my sister. I nodded, patting his shoulder.

"That's good, I'm glad. But know this, Salvitore. I may be small and the younger sister, but I'm the most violent. If you hurt her, there's no where you can hide from me." I grinned before walking away with a fresh new cup, leaving him chuckling behind me.

I was getting ready to find Jeremy and apologize for snapping at him when he burst through the trees carrying a body. Vicky's body.

"Help! Somebody help!" he screamed, laying her down on a nearby picnic table. I dropped my cup and ran to her side as fast as I could. I stared at her pale face, before turning my attention to the gaping wound on her neck that was still oozing blood.

Without even thinking I pulled my over shirt off, leaving me in my tank top, and pressed it against the wound on her neck. I put as much pressure as I could, not really caring if it hurt or not as long as the bleeding stopped.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled, pushing someone away who got too close. She wasn't a fucking sideshow, she was my friend and I'll be damned if anyone watches her in pain.

"Vicky! Wake up, Vicky!" Matt cried, grabbing her hand as tears fell down his cheeks. I felt for him, seeing his sister laying on a table looking like this. I couldn't imagine the pain if I were in his shoes.

I stayed by her side, smoothing her hair back and keeping my shirt on her neck until the ambulance arrived and put her on a stretcher. I held my tears back as I watched my best friend got a oxygen mask put on her face and a few IV's hooked into her arms. Matt rode with them obviously and I patted his shoulder lightly before he got in. I watched them drive away before going and finding Elena, feeling much more sober than I did before but I knew it was only the addrenaline.

"Hey, are you okay?" I whispered to Jeremy when I found him and our sister sitting and waiting on Jenna. He shook his head but didn't say anything so I just took his hand and sat there with him, trying to be there for him silently. I glanced at Elena as she talked to Bonnie, and a shiver went up my spine when Bonnie spoke.

"All I know, is that I have a feeling that this is only the beggining."


End file.
